Romeo et Rosaline
by Jetmir
Summary: My version of Romeo and Juliet. In which Juliet is just a distraction and Rosaline is still Romeo's one true love. Rated T for saftey. Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. PLEASE read and REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

The moon hung high in the velvety sky veiled by silvery wisps of cloud. Romeo could feel the light ever present touch of Rosaline against his arm; her heat radiating throughout his skin. He turned filled with the desperate urge to press his lips against the top of her head, to brush his fingers across her gossamer cheek.

Her eyes met his; as blue as the sun lit sky, as deep as the sea. Her lips parted and he held a finger against them.  
>"Ssh! Let us savour the moment!"<p>

She twisted her head away and her eyes darkened. If he was a fool he might have mistaken that for desire. But he could sense something ominous stirring under her silent facade.  
>"What is it Rosaline? What's the matter?"<p>

"It's you. You're the matter. I don't want you Romeo. I never have" her words sliced through him like knifes. He could suddenly feel everything. He felt the cold air frosty on his skin, he felt the whisper of grass against his legs and he felt his heart break.

He flung her to the side trying to distance himself from her poisonous, unaffected tone.

Panting he glared down upon her.  
>Rosaline's pale hair tumbled amongst the wild flowers, as light as sunshine, as soft as butter. Romeo remembered winding his fingers through it and he winced.<br>She stared up at him; a fragile doll. Her skin was as translucent as paper, her eyelashes as light as pollen. Her pale lips were bitten and bloody, her nose; a dusting of freckles.

"I'm sorry Roz. You were only joking weren't you? It was just a joke" he knelt down and helped her up. The thrumming of her heart against his warmed his frosty insides.  
>Of course she hadn't been serious. Rosaline and Romeo were meant to be together; it was written in the stars, predetermined.<p>

She pulled away from his arms, tense against his body. His heart stilled. So this was really it. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared at her wordlessly. They streaked down his cheek, dripping onto his lips, salty and treacherous.  
>He was so damn weak.<p>

"I don't love you at all Romeo. There is no attraction, no fire, no passion. I want more" she stared petulantly at him. He could taste the bitterness on his tongue. Betrayal felt like an axe wound, throbbing painfully and dripping blood.

"I can't give you any more Rosaline. No one can".

"Well that's what I want. And if I die an old, lonely widow so be it. I'll die with no regrets". Her blue eyes were remorseless as she stared at him.

His voice broke as he whispered "So I'm a regret?"

She didn't answer but her silence spoke volumes.  
>Romeo swallowed down his anger, the rejection. He had nothing left to say. He turned and glanced at her under lowered lashes.<p>

She stood alone in the meadow. Flowers grew from between her toes, brushing her legs, her feather light dress. With her hair tumbling around her waist like liquid silver she looked like a Goddess. Romeo wanted nothing more than to embrace her. He wanted to taste her honeyed lips, breathe in her scent; a scent of lavender candles and sunshine.  
>"I'll get you back" he promised roughly before turning on his heel and striding away.<p>

For he loved her. This wasn't some petty, childish love. It was the powerful, all consuming love of a thousand saints and a thousand sinners.

_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous and pricks like thorn._


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo looked out of the window, his elbow propped up on the sill. The moon high in the sky conjured painful memories. Memories of the beautiful Rosaline dancing under the stars: hair flying from behind her; a beautiful, silken stream. He grabbed the latches of the window and swung it shut. The crash reverberated throughout the frame.

_Shuts up his window, locks fair daylight out._

He pulled the heavy drapes over the glass then fell to his knees, his face crumpling as he cried. He truly loved her. He had envisioned marriage and children; many long summer afternoons spent holding her in his arms. He wanted her when she was old and frail and sick, he wanted her when she youthful, radiant and pregnant. He only wanted her.

No other girl had ever caught Romeo's eye. Only the fair Rosaline.  
>Would his heart ever mend?<br>Or would it always be broken beyond repair?

He had to get her back.  
>The alternative was a meaningless existence pining after what once was.<p>

He needed her like he needed blood in his veins. She was a drug; an addiction.

He closed his eyes and dreamt of her fairness.  
>He saw her ethereal form in a gauzy, white dress, her hair a halo of pale buttercup curls. Her eyes an opaque, silvery blue would gaze upon him with utter love, her slim hand in his.<br>He saw her dancing; a fairy, a princess.

A knock on his bedroom door startled him. He leapt to his feet.  
>"Yes?" he choked.<p>

The door swung open with a creak and his best friends appeared in his bedroom. The likeable, calm Benvolio and the dynamic Mercutio. They were like chalk and cheese; they complimented each other perfectly.

But today Romeo didn't want to see them. He wanted to scheme of ways to regain Rosaline's hand. He wanted to kiss her silky lips and listen to her melodic voice.

Instead he was treated to Mercutio's welcoming bellow "Romeo my man! How are you? And how is the fair Rosaline?"

"She let me go".

"The bitch!"

"No! No she's not. I'm going to get her back Merc" Romeo said standing up wearily.

Mercutio rolled his eyes sulkily but Benvolio smiled with sympathy.  
>"There are better girls out there; prettier girls".<p>

"There isn't. When I close my eyes all I see is Rosaline and her unworldly beauty" Romeo said earnestly.

Mercutio crossed his arms. "You lie. All you see is my beautiful mug".

Romeo was surprised to find himself laughing "Sure thing Merc".  
>Instead of looking pacified Mercutio's scowl deepened.<p>

"Are you going to ask us how we are?" Benvolio's mild tone hinted at the promise of fresh adventure.

"How are you?" Romeo asked watching as Mercutio flung the curtains back.  
>A shaft of moonlight fell across Romeo's face and he winced. Mercutio's curious glance made him blush.<p>

"Not so fine. We fought with the treacherous Capulet's" Benvolio shrugged placidly. However Mercutio leapt upon Romeo's chest of drawers, his shirt fell open revealing discoloured bruises along his muscular torso. His dark hair was unruly and Romeo noticed the scuffs on his usually impeccable boots. Benvolio too looked worse for wear; his dark golden hair damp with sweat and his shirt torn at the hem.

"It was a battle of great import. Benvolio of course shied away from the conflict but I; the Prince of Steel embraced the fight with joy" Mercutio gloated.

Benvolio shook his head in exasperation and Romeo bit back another grin. His friends always lightened the night skies, chasing away his worries and masking the moon.

He watched Mercutio re-enact the battle with a thousand complicated manoeuvres, his collarbone glistening with sweat, his gray eyes bright with enjoyment.  
>For what it was worth Benvolio and Romeo loved to humour their eccentric friend. For whilst Mercutio was not a king of steel he was certainly the king of tales; most of them intricate fabrications of the truth.<p>

When Mercutio flung himself down on the floor panting Benvolio began to clap his hands together. "Well done Mercutio for a most elaborate tale. Now shall we tell Romeo about the party".

"Ah yes. The party!" Mercutio smiled wolfishly at Romeo. "The party in which we shall get very drunk and do a lot of things we'll regret the next morning. Well I might not regret it. You probably will". Was it Romeo's imagination or had Mercutio winked?

"What party?" he asked turning to the saner Benvolio.

"The Capulet's party. We're sneaking in. There's bound to be dozens of eligible bachelorettes!"

"Women! Hah! With their fat ankles and sickening perfume!" Mercutio scoffed. Benvolio and Romeo exchanged amused glances and immediately Mercutio's cheeks flared crimson.  
>"I just mean that they'll all be related to fat Capulet; the cat who got the cream, the big cheese if you will!"<p>

"Yes. Well if you'll desist in your women hating for the moment" Benvolio began.

Mercutio yelped "Come on! I've had more women than both of you put together! Not that it's hard considering that you're an ugly bastard and Romeo is fixated on a stuck-up bitch!"

"She's not a bitch. She's confused" Romeo said hotly but Benvolio the peace keeper had already raised his hands in protest.

"Come now. We are going to sneak into the party, make a night of it" Benvolio turned to Romeo, his green eyes gleaming "What do you say?"

Romeo shrugged uncertainly. A party seemed too garish, too disrespectful. All he wanted to do was lock himself away in the darkness and protect his fragile heart.

Mercutio sighed irritably "Look! Rosaline will be there!"  
>Romeo's head snapped up and he looked at his friend.<p>

"I'll go!" he said immediately "What time?"

"Tomorrow at eight o'clock" Benvolio said "But Romeo! Promise me you'll at least talk to other girls!"

"Yeah I will. Sure" Romeo said distractedly. His mind was soaring. He was going to get Rosaline back in his arms, where she belonged. He was going to run his hands through her flaxen hair, kiss the fine blue vein that ran along her temple and under her hairline...he sighed dreamily.

Mercutio slung his arm around Romeo's neck fondly "This is going to be the night of the year. _I'm _going to get laid. _Benvolio _is going to get laid...finally. And you, my boy will forget all about Rosaline".

Romeo plastered on a brave smile but as they left his grin faded. He looked at his weary reflection in the window. Blue shadows leapt out from under his dark eyes, his black curls hanging limply around his ears. The moonlight only intensified the ghostly pallor of his face.

Damn Rosaline. Her name reminded him of the moon; a pale, wavering ghost.  
>He was never going to forget her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo looked up at the tall columns of Capulet Manor. Flames burned in wall scones around the outside of the house and two men monitored the crowds checking invitations at the cast iron gates. Romeo craned his neck.

Where was Rosaline? He bet she looked beautiful. He wanted to find her before anyone else did. He wanted to drop onto one knee and pledge his undying love.

"Hold on Romeo" Benvolio said "We have to get past the guards first".  
>Mercutio grinned widely at the challenge. He had painted his olive skin with red swirls. They decorated his bare torso, his jaw line and half of his face.<br>Benvolio and Romeo had dressed more conservatively in shirts and trousers but they was no denying that Mercutio looked striking.

"We'll just scale the fence" Benvolio said giving Mercutio a stern look. Mercutio dropped his gaze guiltily. Romeo was certain that knives were preying on his mind.

"Come on. Give me a boost then" Benvolio said as they reached the fence. A large, leafy bush obscured their view of the house and Romeo could hear the gurgling of a garden fountain. Mercutio knelt down offering his fists as a stepping stone for his friend.  
>Romeo watched as Benvolio grasped both sides of the fence and heaved himself upright. Panting he dropped to the other side.<p>

Mercutio nodded at Romeo and he hastened to use Mercutio as a boost. His muscles screamed as he dragged himself up the fence, the cold metal searing the palms of his hands. He dropped down the other side staggering as he hit the ground. Benvolio caught him and silently they watched Mercutio.

He scaled up the fence without a moment's hesitation, his strong arms bearing him without complaint. Romeo watched enviously as Mercutio perched on top of the high fence grinning broadly.  
>"Hurry up Merc. It's freezing" Benvolio said with an exaggerated shiver.<p>

Mercutio's smug expression immediately evolved to one of panic as he toppled from the fence. Without a moment's regard for his friend's safety Romeo leapt out of the way. Mercutio crashed onto the grass and groaned, face down.

Romeo felt the absurd urge to laugh. The moon glared down at him balefully and he shifted uncomfortably.

Benvolio had no such qualms. He tipped back his blonde head and roared with laughter. He held out a hand and pulled a grumbling Mercutio to his feet.

"Tell me that you didn't deserve that" Benvolio chuckled.

"I didn't deserve that" Mercutio said.

"Yes you did. Now can we hurry up? If Rosaline's dancing with someone else I'll kill you. Both of you" Romeo amended fixing his friends with a glare.

Sniggering his friends followed him as he paced across the lawn. There was indeed a marble fountain spitting out what appeared to be wine.

"Excellent" Mercutio said automatically. He dug in his trouser pocket and drew out a cigarette. Romeo watched curiously as Mercutio rolled up a pinch of brown shreds and lit it. He wrinkled his nose as Mercutio blew a waft of smoke in his face. "Want a drag?" he offered.

"No. I'm going to find Rosaline" Romeo refused hurrying across terracotta tiles up to the house.

He heard Benvolio over his shoulder "Nah I'm going to socialize Merc".

"Twats" was Mercutio's sullen reply.

Biting back his grin Romeo pushed his way into the house. The ballroom was dark, lit in oranges and reds. It was like being in a furnace and just as hot and sweaty. He pushed past a group of girls desperately searching for Rosaline. He saw a flash of blonde hair but as the girl turned he was bitterly disappointed. He recognized her beauty but it ignited nothing within him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned letting hope blossom in his chest. Instead of the fair Rosaline Benvolio peered at him anxiously.

"Listen Romeo, you promised to look at other girls" he began.

"I am Ben. I'm looking at them all" Romeo said truthfully. Even as he spoke his eyes roamed over the party.

"No you're not. You're looking but you aren't seeing. Don't you think life would be brighter if you just forgot about her?"

"Maybe. But I can't just forget about her. She's my day, she's my night and she's my moon. I'm lost without her Ben. I couldn't just find another girl". His words were tinged with desperation and in turn Benvolio's tone was coloured with pity.

"I think you should just try. For me Romeo" Benvolio clapped him on the back, his pale green eyes sorrowful.

Romeo watched his friend disappear and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be easy. He would have to strip away the images of Rosaline; the ones that he saw every time he shut his eyes.  
>Such as the memory of her crying with happiness when he presented her with flowers. A butterfly had circled her face; dancing and fluttering just for her. Like Romeo's heart danced and fluttered only for her.<p>

He grimaced hearing his pulse in his ears. The music was too loud. He needed to escape. The thought of meeting with Mercutio and his foul smelling smoke in the garden made him feel sick. So instead he raced up the marble steps. There had to be an empty room somewhere.

He paced down the corridor and drew to an abrupt stop. Through the glass doors there was a balcony. And standing on this balcony dressed in white was Rosaline. She looked like an angel and she wasn't alone.

He drew closer. The moonlight fell on her hair making it gleam, her pale face upturned to the moon. Her lips were parted in wonder. She was so beautiful. Romeo wanted to place his sun browned hand on her small, white one. He wanted to wrap an arm around her thin shoulders, kiss her fragile bird-like collarbone. But he couldn't. For with her was Tybalt, Prince of Cats.

Of course he recognized Tybalt. Everybody knew of Capulet's aggressive nephew. His black hair was cropped, his slanted amber eyes fixated on Rosaline. He was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Filled with rage Romeo stood shaking. Tybalt was older, taller and more muscular. He smoked, he drank and he gambolled. He was _exciting_.

Romeo was glad that he was condemned to silence for words would have failed him.

He watched in mute horror as Tybalt leaned in and whispered in Rosaline's ear. She blinked then laughed; a clear, ringing peal. Romeo knew that this moment would be ingrained in his brain forever. He would never be able to banish this memory. An eternity of pain faced him.

If Romeo could have gone back in time he would have pushed Tybalt over the balcony. The end result would be the same and a spread eagled bloodied body was no different to a crushed skull. It would have changed everything. One death for the price of five. But he was a coward. He was too afraid to act.  
>Instead he watched Tybalt tip Rosaline's head back and kiss her.<p>

His stomach jolted and he turned away, his eyes tearing. Once again he ran.  
>He hurtled down the steps and threw himself into the crowd.<br>Mercutio caught him by the waist pulling him close as they danced.

He _had _to dance. He _had_ to forget. The images of Rosaline and Tybalt had been burnt into the back of his eyelids. Forever they would remain printed on his mind; entangled together.

Mercutio and Benvolio had their arms wrapped around his shoulders as they danced. Mercutio as always was light footed and lithe whilst clumsy, drunken Benvolio tripped over his own feet. Romeo found himself laughing whilst he blinked sweat from his eyes. The colourful costumes, the confusion and the scent of Mercutio's smoky breath made Romeo's head spin.

Suddenly the music ceased replaced by immediate, respectful silence. Looking around curiously Romeo saw that most heads were inclined upwards. He followed their gazes and felt his breath being punched out of his chest.

A beautiful girl stood clutching the banister. Her eyes met with his, her lips parting in surprise.

_Rosaline._

Did she know that he had seen her with Tybalt?

"Wow. She looks amazing" Benvolio said in a hushed voice. Romeo turned to him swelling with pride but his friend's eyes were not latched on Rosaline. Instead they were gazing up upon another girl. A girl with long, dark brown hair and sultry eyes swathed in bold red. In comparison to the pale beauty of Rosaline this girl was vibrant and alluring.

_O' she doth teach the torches to burn bright._

She wasn't Rosaline. She wasn't what Romeo wanted; what he _craved_ but her body bandaged in intrepid red was like a beacon. A distraction.  
>Benvolio had wanted him to look at other girls. To try and forget Rosaline.<p>

Romeo now realized what he must do. He needed someone bright and dazzling to carve vivid memories on his brain. He needed someone who could make him forget his love for Rosaline. And this pretty girl; all charcoal eyes and claret coloured lips seemed to be his one chance.

If this girl could make him forget Rosaline even momentarily then she was a success. For Rosaline preyed on his mind; a sickness. And despite her red counterpart Romeo's eyes were drawn to the wraith-like, fragile Rosaline. The lighting conjured a golden halo around her curls. And at this vision's elbow was the grinning Tybalt.

Romeo felt a jolt of disgust and his eyes met the other man's. Tybalt's eyes; a curious amber narrowed in anger.

Benvolio elbowed him "Stop staring at Rosaline. Look further afield". 

Romeo jumped in surprise. "Yeah, don't worry Ben. I will".  
>He let his eyes trail across to the girl in red. She had reached the bottom of the staircase and the music had started up again. Romeo looked around for his friends. Benvolio had turned to a pretty dark haired girl and was ineptly trying to chat her up. Mercutio on the other hand was lighting up yet another cigarette masked with smoke, his gray eyes locked on Romeo.<p>

Romeo began to shift through the crowd. The girl in red was spinning in another man's arms; her dark eyes scanning the room. They met his and her candied lips parted.

Romeo waited anxiously until she was free then caught her elbow. She looked at him with surprise. She was even prettier up close; a fiery orb of conventional Italian beauty. Romeo could feel Rosaline's silvery gaze on the back of his neck and hurriedly he pressed himself forwards.

"You look beautiful" he said loudly kissing her hand. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheekbone as she blushed. Beyond the haughty exterior a shy girl resided.

"Thank you" she smiled graciously.

Romeo grinned weakly in return yet he couldn't ignore the curdling in his stomach. He felt like he was cheating on Rosaline. Even after everything he felt like he was abusing her innocence, her fragility. He turned his head slightly and his heart skipped a few beats.

Rosaline had her arms wrapped around Tybalt's neck_ almost_ whorishly. His large hands gripped her waist; her slender hip bones. Romeo had never been allowed to manhandle her in that way.

He wanted to march across and rip them apart. But he then remembered his promise to Benvolio. His promise to _himself_.

Doggedly he turned back to the girl "I'm Romeo".

"Juliet" she inclined her neck graciously and studied him. He blushed under her searching gaze.

He didn't need to turn around to know that Tybalt and Rosaline were kissing. Perhaps Rosaline had _even_ initiated it.

"May I steal a kiss?" he blurted.

Juliet flushed scarlet "I...I mean I barely know you!"

Romeo forced a smile on his face "That doesn't matter. You look so beautiful".

And it was true. She did. But her hair was the wrong colour and her face was the wrong shape, her skin was too bronzed and her eyelashes were dark and not fair. She wasn't standing with a dreamy expression on her face or her hands clasped at her lap. But for the moment she would have to do.

"You may steal a kiss" Juliet finally managed flushing.

Romeo leant in and pressed his lips to hers.

He felt nothing.

But he would keep trying.  
>For one day he would banish the memory of Rosaline.<p>

**A/N Thanks to Grencle and Madianna for reviewing! This chapter is a lot longer than the first two. I got a bit carried away with the party and the comparison between the ruthless angel (Rosaline) and the innocent temptress (Juliet). **


End file.
